Unvollendet
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: El año era 1932, el mundo disfrutaba de una breve época de paz antes de la que sería una de las peores guerras de la historia. Entonces, éramos tan sólo unas niñas, ingenuas y enamoradas... Entonces, creíamos que todo era posible. Siete años después, el mundo estalló y nuestro lazo, se rompió. —Two-Shots—
1. Amantes

**_Disclaimer:_** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Unvollendet~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _Diese Welt ist grausam  
Es ist traurig aber wahr  
Diese Welt ist seltsam  
Ist fraglich aber wahr_

 _Der Blumengarten ist echt oder gefälscht?_

 _Ich möchte stärker werden,  
weil unsere Welt sehr grausam ist..._

 **Múnich, Alemania, 1932**

Solía asomarme a tu ventana para escuchar la lluvia caer dentro de aquella enorme estancia. Ésa que solías ocupar durante horas, día tras día. No sé cómo lo hacías, pero aunque yo me encontrara afuera, con el sol quemándome los hombros, tú te empapabas en el interior de aquel salón… Y yo quería mojarme contigo. Soñaba con romper la regla que yo misma me había impuesto; colarme por tu ventana y mostrarme ante ti. Ofrecerte una sonrisa y mirarte de frente por primera vez. Tomar tus manos y chapotear bajo la lluvia, sumidas en la magia a la que tus dedos daban vida.

Pero me contenía. Me contenía por miedo. Miedo a que la lluvia amainara y fuera consumida por el silencio. Por eso me conformaba con observarte desde mi escondite. Para no interrumpir el compás de tu melodía, tan diestramente ejecutada. Tenías apenas doce años y ya dominabas con gracia ese don divino que me hechizaba. Yo recién había cumplido los once años y, me atrevo a decir que, ya te amaba.

Amaba verte sentada sobre ese taburete con el que a duras cuestas alcanzabas el teclado, y frunciendo el ceño, corrías a la biblioteca en busca de un par de libros lo suficientemente gruesos. Los colocabas con decisión encima de tu taburete y luego te acomodabas sobre ellos. Al fin alcanzabas aquello que tus manos anhelaban desesperadas, y yo me reía con disimulo. ¡Te veías tan graciosa! Tan linda…

Entonces cerrabas los ojos y te encorvabas sobre el piano, visualizando una partitura que sólo tú conocías. Yo juraba que podía ver las nubes grises arremolinándose sobre tu cabeza. Me ponía muy ansiosa. Y sin aviso, desatabas esa llovizna primaveral tan propia de ti. Tus dedos volaban gráciles sobre las teclas; descansaban en los momentos precisos y remontaban su vuelo hacia el siguiente acorde en el segundo exacto. Cada nota, una gota lanzada al vacío. Llovía a todo tu alrededor…

Y yo quería empaparme en tu música.

Me preguntaba si podía cambiarme, hacerme más parecida a ti. ¿Lavaría lo mugroso de mi piel? ¿Embellecería lo andrajoso de mis ropas? ¿Borraría la miseria de mis ojos? Tú lo tenías todo, yo no tenía nada. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ti, yo era libre. Tú eras prisionera en tu propia mansión. Tan sólo tenías tu piano para hacerte compañía; en cuanto hundías los dedos en las primeras teclas ni tú ni el instrumento volvían a estar solos. No mientras siguieras tocando.

En aquel entonces no lo sabías, pero también contabas con mi compañía… y yo con la tuya. Siempre quise ser tu amiga, por imposible que ello pudiera parecer. Nuestras diferencias nos apartaban. Yo arriesgaba ya bastante cada vez que me escabullía entre los intrincados jardines de la propiedad Sato; trepando vallas de metal, saltando dentro de arbustos espinosos para evitar ser descubierta, burlando guardias y a sus gigantescos perros de patrullaje. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por ti.

Porque quería oírte evocar la lluvia. Quería verte tocar el piano. Quería estar a tu lado… Y un día, sin querer, mi deseo se cumplió.

Esa tarde visité tu ventana como era mi costumbre hacerlo, con la diferencia de que esta vez, estaba cerrada. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Estoy segura de que empalidecí más de lo usual. No podía mirar hacia adentro, no podía verte, no podía escucharte tocar. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, me asaltaron las dudas. «¿Y si me habían descubierto y por eso habían cerrado la ventana?» «¿Y si ya no podría volver a verte ni a oírte jamás?»

Me aterró la idea de perderte. Tú eras lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida, desde la primera vez que acariciaste mis oídos con tu música. Nunca olvidaré el día en que te encontré. Acababa de hurtar una hogaza de pan, venía huyendo. Para perder a mis perseguidores tomé una ruta que no conocía y sin darme cuenta, terminé perdida yo también, en el barrio de los de clase alta. Un sitio que ni en mis sueños más locos me habría atrevido a pisar.

Deambulé durante horas, admirando un mundo irreal, tan distinto a aquel en el que yo vivía. Si bien había conseguido alejarme de la algarabía de la avenida principal y de los panaderos furiosos que me daban caza, el silencio de este vecindario era más inquietante de lo que esperaba.

Todo estaba desierto.

Me pareció que las grandes residencias por las que pasaba enfrente estaban perdidas en el tiempo. Eran hermosas; con pulcros jardines rodeados de cercas blancas o elegantes portones metálicos pintados de negro. Un farol iluminaba cada esquina, y no había ni una puerta que no estuviese rotulada por un ostentoso número dorado en su pórtico.

Nerviosa, me olvidé del hambre que sentía y caminé más adentro de aquella abrumadora soledad, sosteniendo firmemente el pan que había robado. Jamás esperé escuchar a la lluvia danzar sin que cayera una sola gota sobre mí. E hipnotizada, igual a la niña hambrienta de hace unas horas, que siguió el aroma del pan recién horneado, me vi poseída por una misteriosa sonata que me llevó hasta la mansión de una familia extranjera.

Me las ingenié para colarme por los portones y escabullirme más allá de los extensos jardines. Di con una ventana abierta, me asomé con sigilo y allí estabas tú: la niña más bella que había visto en mi vida. Tocabas el piano, jugabas con la música, tus dedos conjuraban una llovizna de notas ligeras y dulces. Yo no hice más que recargarme en el marco de la ventana, escuchándote. Casi sentía las frías gotas chocando contra mi piel, la brisa revolviendo mi cabello…

Quedé fascinada ante una realidad tan falsa. Ante una ilusión tan auténtica. Una que sólo la magia de tus hábiles dedos serían capaces de crear. Desde entonces no he dejado de regresar a la misma hora y al mismo lugar. Pero ahora, ¿dónde estás? Tu ventana nunca se había cerrado para mí. Y deseaba tanto volver a verte, que me atreví a hacer lo inconcebible.

Busqué una entrada desatendida e irrumpí en la mansión como una ladronzuela cualquiera. Me moví por los pasillos, alerta, esperando no ser sorprendida por un sirviente de los que merodeaban por la gran cocina. Vi mi reflejo distorsionado en bandejas de plata, copas de cristal, y en la superficie pulida de una larga mesa de comedor. Me encontré con las miradas de las figuras de porcelana que adornaban los estantes, y las de las estatuas de bronce que me sonreían carentes de pupilas.

Estaba segura de que todos los objetos que me rodeaban valían una fortuna y de que, con sólo robar uno, no volvería a pasar hambre en las calles. Pero me sentía mal nada más de pensarlo. No quería hacerte ningún mal a ti ni a tu familia. Con cuidado, subí por los escalones que hallé en la estancia principal y llegué hasta un pasillo que conducía a un sin fin de habitaciones. De entre todas, solamente una puerta estaba entreabierta.

Alguien tosió débilmente en su interior. Tomé la precaución de agudizar mi oído en caso de detectar una segunda voz en aquella habitación. No percibí a nadie más, y lentamente me asomé por la rendija. Era el cuarto de una niña; lo supe por la colección de muñecas y animales de felpa que adornaban las paredes. Había además, toda clase de juguetes y libros dispuestos en orden dentro de una repisa, junto a una cama amplia, de apariencia mullida y esponjosa.

Y ahí estabas de nuevo. Tendida, con el cuerpo cubierto hasta la barbilla por un grueso edredón. Tu ondulado cabello negro estaba aplastado contra la almohada que te sostenía la cabeza, y tus ojos reposaban cerrados. Supuse que estabas dormida, así que me acerqué despacio hasta ti sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Nada me aseguraba que no te asustarías al verme allí, una total extraña frente a tu cama. Quizás comenzarías a gritar y harías que me echaran a la calle o me metieran a prisión… Quién sabe.

Y sin embargo, de un pronto a otro alzaste a verme con la claridad de tus ojos verdes. Yo di un respingo, pero tú no hiciste más que incorporarte en tu cama.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —Tu voz no sonaba asustada ni molesta, sino muy tranquila.

Mi instinto me incitó a que diera media vuelta y huyera sin dirigirte la palabra, pero mi voluntad me obligó a quedarme y a responderte con sinceridad.

—Vine a ver si te encontrabas bien —dije firmemente, sin titubear—. ¿Por qué no tocaste el piano hoy?

—Hoy no puedo, amanecí con fiebre.

—¿Fiebre?

—Ven, acércate más —me pediste. Y en cuanto lo hice, cogiste mi mano y la colocaste sobre tu frente. Tu piel se sintió caliente y sudorosa—. ¿Lo ves? Tengo fiebre. ¿Acaso tú no te enfermas nunca?

—Sí me enfermo —repuse—. Pero nadie cuida de mí, así que sólo me siento mal sin saber qué es lo que me pasa.

Tus ojos me miraron intensamente, colmados de aflicción. Giré mi rostro para que no me vieras sonrojar. Apenas podía soportar el peso de tu mirada sobre mí.

—¿Nadie cuida de ti? ¿Por qué? —la tristeza inundaba tu voz de niña confundida.

—No tengo padres, me abandonaron hace muchos años —me encogí de hombros para no darle importancia al tema—. Cuando se te pase la fiebre, ¿volverás a tocar el piano como todas las tardes?

Entonces me sonreíste y afirmaste con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. Eso te gusta, ¿no? —me sobresalté y eso te hizo reír. Descubrí que amaba también el sonido de tu risa—. Eres la niña que se asoma a diario por la ventana del salón de música. ¿Creíste que no me daba cuenta de que estabas ahí?

Pensé que me había dado fiebre a mí también, porque me puse colorada y sentí mis mejillas calentarse más de la cuenta. Mi reacción te hizo reír con más ganas. No obstante, apenas pude disfrutar de tu melodiosa carcajada cuando comenzaste a toser. Me asusté, porque no se te quitaba y empeoraba más a cada segundo. De pronto escuché el eco de pasos que se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia nosotras. Te miré y señalaste la parte de abajo de tu cama. Comprendí lo que tratabas de decirme y me lancé al suelo para ocultarme como me lo pediste.

En ese instante una pareja de adultos entró apresuradamente a la habitación. Sólo alcancé a ver sus zapatos. Los del hombre eran de cuero fino mientras que los de la mujer eran tacones adornados con brillantes. Supuse que se trataba de tus padres por la preocupación de sus voces, aunque hablaban en un idioma que yo no entendía y tú les respondías en esa misma lengua extraña. Esperé a que las cosas se calmaran. Dejaste de toser, tus padres se relajaron y unos minutos después, abandonaron la habitación.

—Ya puedes salir —anunciaste, y yo rodé de debajo de tu cama esbozando una mueca de confusión.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté al ponerme de pie.

—A mis padres les asusta mucho mi enfermedad —explicaste con seriedad—. La verdad es… que no tengo una fiebre cualquiera. Se trata de algo mucho más grave: tuberculosis. Parece que es algo de lo que no podré reponerme nunca, eso oí del doctor a escondidas hace un tiempo.

Ese día me di cuenta de algo que me perseguiría toda mi vida. Eras débil. Como las primeras notas que tocabas al iniciar tus recitales: tímidas, quebradizas y temblorosas. Estabas enferma. Me dijiste que eras igual a una canción interrumpida, una melodía incompleta. De esas que se componían para nunca ser escuchadas. Así te escribieron tus padres, aunque sin intención, y te confinaron a esta mansión buscando tu bienestar. Eras pues, una melodía sin partitura ni fin. Y ese día me juré a mí misma que hallaría el modo de componer las últimas notas que te faltaron.

Te ayudaría a consumar tu vida, a como diera lugar.

Borré la impresión que me causaron tus palabras e intenté mostrarme apacible. No queriendo afligirte más ni empeorar tu estado de ánimo, decidí distraerte por medio de la conversación. Entonces te expresé una de mis grandes dudas con respecto a ti.

—Tu cara es un poco diferente a la de cualquier otra niña que haya visto antes, ¿es porque estás enferma?

Me espanté al ver que volvías a reírte, pero en esta ocasión lo hiciste con más calma para no toser, y al terminar, me observaste divertida. Yo me limité a parpadear sin entender qué te era tan gracioso.

—Es porque no soy de aquí —dijiste—. Yo nací en otro país, uno que está muy, muy lejos del tuyo, en otro continente. Verás, mi familia proviene de Japón. Y tú… Tú eres una niña alemana, ¿verdad que sí?

—Eso creo —respondí, mirándote con renovado interés. Eras japonesa. No sabía bien lo que eso significaba, pero me hizo apreciarte aún más—. No sé si nací en Alemania, pero aquí he vivido toda mi vida. Al menos hasta donde puedo recordar. Con razón tu acento es tan extraño.

—¿No entiendes bien mi alemán? —preguntaste preocupada.

—¡No, no! ¡L-lo… Lo hablas excelente! —trastabillé nerviosa. Odiaba la idea de hacerte pensar que te estaba criticando—. Así que… ¿hablas dos idiomas? Vaya, eso es fantástico. D-debió ser difícil para ti.

—Sólo un poco, vivo aquí desde que tengo tres años, prácticamente crecí en Alemania.

—¿Por qué tus padres dejaron Japón?

—Mi papá era un ingeniero famoso que fabricaba toda clase de maquinarias para la armada japonesa. Ya desde antes tenía pensado viajar hasta Europa para investigar nuevas tecnologías y ayudar a modernizar nuestro país. Eso hasta que un fuerte terremoto azotó Japón, justo en la región en la que vivíamos: Kantō. Como el país quedó devastado, papá invirtió mucho dinero para construirnos un nuevo hogar en Europa y nos vinimos a vivir aquí, a Alemania, donde le ofrecieron una grandiosa oportunidad de trabajo creando armamento militar para el gobierno Alemán.

Me costó trabajo comprender lo que me decías, no solamente porque tu acento era distinto al mío, sino porque usabas palabras demasiado complicadas. Era claro que eras inteligente y que, además, habías recibido una adecuada educación. Estudiabas a diario, todo lo aprendías y sabías hacerlo bien. Eras tan superior a mí… Tan maravillosa. Mi admiración por ti no hacía más que crecer.

—¿Qué tan lejos está Japón de aquí? —intervine, porque tonto es el que se queda en la ignorancia.

Sonreíste con dulzura y supe que te entusiasmaba compartir tu conocimiento conmigo. Quizás era eso lo que necesitabas, alguien con quien poder hablar. Aunque se tratara de la niña extraña que solía espiarte por la ventana. Señalaste los libros del estante a tu derecha y me pediste que por favor te trajera el de mayor tamaño. Obedecí, y al halarlo por poco me voy de espaldas. ¡No imaginaba que un libro pudiese ser tan pesado! Te escuché reír suavemente detrás de mí. Me alegraba que mi torpeza tuviera ese efecto en ti.

—Ven y siéntate en la cama conmigo.

—Pero yo… Podría mancharte las sábanas —te advertí, mostrándote lo sucio de mis ropas desgarradas.

—No me importa, ven por favor.

Noté que te movías a un lado para hacerme espacio y no me quedó más remedio que resignarme a cumplir con tu capricho. Debo admitir que me gustó sentarme a tu lado. Tu cama era cómoda y espaciosa, suave y perfumada. Olía justo a tu misma fragancia. Yo apenas podía creer que estaba allí contigo. Abriste el libro —tan grande que nos cubría a ambas— y me mostraste dónde quedaba exactamente Japón. Luego me explicaste que a ese libro se le conocía como "Atlas", ya que contenía una colección de mapas del mundo entero. Esa tarde, tú y yo exploramos juntas cada confín de la Tierra.

—Será mejor que me marche pronto —declaré al ver el sol ponerse en la ventana de tu habitación. Me respondiste con un gesto triste.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuraste con cierta molestia—. ¿Y a dónde irás? Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes un lugar al que puedas llamar hogar… Mejor quédate conmigo y sé mi amiga, por favor…

—Por mucho que lo quisiera, no puedo quedarme. No pertenezco aquí y sé que comprendes el porqué. Pero… Puedo ser tu amiga —sonreí para ti—. Y puedo serlo para toda la vida si quieres. Tú me gustas. No me da miedo decírtelo.

Aquella fue la primera vez que te vi ruborizarte y me pareciste adorable. En verdad eras la niña más hermosa que había conocido en la vida. Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con fuerza. Bastó con una tarde para que te cogiera más cariño del que creía posible. Y tú también me miraste con ternura al momento de preguntar:

—¿Regresarás a verme todos los días? Me habría aburrido a muerte hoy de no ser porque apareciste. Incluso siento que me bajó un poco la fiebre. Ya no imagino mis tardes sin ti. ¿Volverás a visitarme?

—No te preocupes, juro que lo haré.

—Tu nombre —añadiste antes de que pudiera voltearme hacia la ventana—. No sé cuál es tu nombre, ¿me lo dirías?

—Puedes llamarme Kuvira.

—Yo soy Asami. Asami Sato —sonreíste al ladear tu cabeza—. Schön dich zu treffen.

Admiré tu esfuerzo en hacer sonar tu acento lo más auténtico posible.

—A mí también me alegra conocerte. Espero que te cures pronto de tu fiebre, quiero oírte tocar el piano otra vez. Me hará falta hoy.

—Discúlpame —musitaste, tosiendo por lo bajo.

—No es tu culpa —refuté, y puse un pie sobre el marco de la ventana. No estaba demasiado alto, podía descender fácilmente por las enredaderas del muro—. Ya me voy.

—Cuídate allá afuera, Kuvira.

—Te veo mañana, Asami.

A partir de ese día me dediqué con gran devoción y entusiasmo a ser la amiga que tanto necesitabas. A menudo me decías que tus padres te mantenían aislada porque tu enfermedad era muy contagiosa. Eso a mí no me importaba y corría el riesgo de contraerla a diario con tal de estar contigo. Me quedaba a tu lado los días que te aquejaba la fiebre y te obligaban a permanecer postrada en cama. Si te sentías un poco mejor, te animabas a leer varios de tus libros de cuentos en voz alta para entretenernos. Yo quedaba fascinada con tus historias, y de esa manera, me inspiraste a aprender a leer y a escribir.

En cierta ocasión me dijiste que ansiabas más que nada poder ver con tus propios ojos los nuevos retoños del jardín de tu madre, así que bajé a hurtadillas por la ventana y me interné en los prados que rodeaban tu mansión. Regresé dos horas después, con mi blusa repleta de flores, y te encontré dormida. Decidí sorprenderte, dejando caer todas las flores que había traído sobre tu cama para que cuando despertaras, creyeras que te encontrabas en medio de la pradera en plena primavera. Al abrir tus ojos, te quedaste sin aliento y comenzaste a sollozar. Hiciste que me preocupara, pensé que había hecho algo malo.

Pero la que acabó por sorprenderse fui yo al sentir cómo me atraías hacia ti, y me abrazabas como si no hubiera un mañana. Suspiraste un gangoso "gracias" a mi oído unas cien veces al menos. Entonces me tomaste de las manos y me invitaste a saltar contigo sobre tu cama. Las flores volaban a nuestro alrededor mientras revotábamos en el colchón y tú no parabas de reír. Para mí fue como estar en el paraíso.

No tardaste en percatarte de la herida que traía en una de mis piernas. Tuve que confesarte que había tenido un feo encuentro con uno de los perros guardianes al recolectar las flores. Intenté desestimarlo, insistiendo en que no me dolía. Sin embargo, tú te pusiste firme y me regañaste para que te dejara curarme la herida.

Te miré estupefacta y al fin asentí sin protestar. Saliste de tu habitación caminando de puntillas, sólo para volver momentos después, cargando con un pequeño botiquín. Hiciste que me sentara en el borde de tu cama mientras tú te ponías de rodillas frente a mí. Tomaste mi pierna herida entre tus manos y, con una delicadeza que no sé describir, comenzaste a limpiar la tierra y la sangre que cubrían mi piel.

Luego desinfectaste la herida, vertiendo un líquido que ardió como si me enterraran mil agujas en la pierna. Yo no me quejé ni me retraje por el dolor. Estaba ida en el efecto que tus caricias tenían sobre mí. Masajeabas mi pierna con la dulzura que infundían tus manos mientras yo te contemplaba conmovida. Esa vez cuidaste de mí como yo lo hacía siempre contigo, incondicionalmente.

Quizás fue atrevido de mi parte dejarme venir para sentarme a tu lado en el suelo, tomar tus manos entre las mías, y besarte la mejilla. Aunque no me lo pareció, porque inmediatamente después, tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo.

Con el paso del tiempo las cosas no hicieron sino mejorar para ambas. Te repusiste de tus episodios de fiebre y tos, y volviste a tocar el piano como antes. Regresaron mis días lluviosos, con la diferencia de que ahora también te tenía a ti.

Intentaste enseñarme a tocar contigo en el piano, pese a que todos mis intentos de seguirte el paso resultaron ser un desastre. Bueno, con tal de que te divirtieras, me daba lo mismo desafinar o no. Me iba mejor cuando me enseñabas a escribir y a leer; decías que yo era una excelente alumna.

Y cada vez que tus padres salían en viaje de negocios, éramos libres para ir a jugar a los jardines de la mansión. Rodábamos, saltábamos y descansábamos sobre las flores, haciendo de estos los mejores momentos de nuestra infancia juntas. Como eras amiga de la servidumbre, eventualmente me presentaste ante ellos como tu compañera de juegos y me aceptaron sin imponerte reproche alguno, a pesar de mis orígenes callejeros.

Así también fui libre para acompañarte dentro de la mansión en caso de que el clima no te permitiera salir al jardín. Incluso me invitabas a tomar el té en el gran comedor y yo me daba gusto atiborrándome de galletas y emparedados.

Una vez hasta me tendiste una trampa para hacer que me dieran un baño. No sé cómo terminé desnuda en una bañera de agua tibia mientras una de tus sirvientas hacía esfuerzos para lavarme el cabello y frotarme la espalda con una esponja. No había manera de que yo me quedara quieta. Jamás me habían sometido a algo como eso y me sentía incómoda. Finalmente la sirvienta se rindió y me dejó sola en el cuarto de baño. Enfadada, me hundí un poco al tiempo en que mascullaba una maldición por debajo del agua «scheiße!» y lo único que se oyó fueron las burbujas que flotaron hacia la superficie.

De repente escuché que alguien abría la puerta nuevamente. Eras tú la que entraba, y apenada, me sumergí todavía más en el agua. Ni modo, tarde o temprano tuve que salir a tomar aire. Y cuando lo hice, te descubrí desvistiéndote frente a mí. No supe cómo reaccionar o qué decir: yo estaba pasmada. Y tu piel era tan clara y limpia… Primero te sentaste en el borde de la tina y me sonreíste con esa inocencia que sólo tú poseías. Yo te miraba fijamente, mi boca entreabierta. Desnuda me parecías aún más angelical…

Lentamente te fuiste metiendo en el agua conmigo. Estabas muy cerca de mí. Demasiado cerca… Me pediste que me diera la vuelta para que pudieras lavarme la espalda y te hice caso sin musitar palabra alguna. Fue extraño; contigo pude relajarme. Me gustaba que me tocaras, me gustaban las puntas de tus dedos deslizándose por mi espalda, me gustaban tus manos enjuagando mis pequeños senos. Me gustaba que susurraras la canción de tu piano en mi oído.

Entonces te enjabonaste los dedos y los pasaste por mi cabello, deshaciendo con suavidad los enredos rebeldes de cada uno de mis rizos.

—Si te peinaras al menos una vez al día esto no te pasaría, ¿sabes?

—No tengo cepillo ni sé peinarme —recalqué, absorta en lo peculiar de aquel singular momento.

—Eso puede arreglarse —afirmaste, dejando que se te escapara una risita—. Haré de ti toda una señorita y mis padres tendrán que aceptarte como mi amiga y compañera de juegos. Te lo prometo, Kuv.

Sonabas tan decidida que me hiciste estremecer. Quise girarme para verte de frente y lanzarte una mirada incrédula. En ese instante me tomaste de la barbilla y de forma inesperada presionaste tus labios contra los míos. Sentí los vellos de mi nuca erizarse de golpe. El tacto blando y húmedo de tu boca me paralizó. «¿Qué es esto?» Pensé, «¿qué haces conmigo?» Lo que se te antojaba, seguro.

No creo que supieras lo que estabas haciendo, siendo que yo tampoco lograba entenderlo. Quizás todo se derivaba de la curiosidad irrefrenable que sentías hacia mí. Tú también me provocabas esos mismos sentimientos. Y es que éramos tan jóvenes en ese entonces…

Tu beso podía ser solamente un simple experimento, otro de tus juegos. La voz pesimista en mí dudaba que significara algo más. Y yo, que siempre fui obediente contigo, te autoricé a romper con las barreras de mi intimidad. A nadie más le permitía que se me acercara o me dijera qué hacer. Nadie más que tú, Asami. Sería tu juguete personal si así me lo pidieras.

—Tú me gustas. No me da miedo decírtelo —suspiraste, repitiendo lo mismo que yo te había dicho tiempo atrás. Besaste mi frente y clavaste tus bonitos ojos en los míos. Ambas estábamos sonrojadas.

Aún puedo percibir el aroma floral que transpirabas, divagando en mi mente. La terrible dulzura que me mostrabas. Tu cuerpo mojado cubriendo el mío, la suavidad de tus pechos contra los míos. Tus manos resbalosas por el jabón, tus brazos rodeando mi cuello… Me enamoré perdidamente de ti a los once años. Ojalá la pureza de nuestro romance infantil hubiese perdurado por la eternidad.

El mundo, sin embargo, tenía otros planes para nosotras.

 **14 de julio de 1937**

Podía sentirse un aire de tensión entre los adultos, especialmente en la mansión Sato. El señor Hiroshi recibió noticias desde Japón, las cuales informaban acerca de un enfrentamiento bélico ocurrido hace siete días entre las tropas japonesas y el ejército chino. Se rumoraba que tal evento marcaba el inicio de una nueva guerra entre estos dos países. La segunda guerra sino-japonesa. Era claro que el ejército del Imperio Japonés tenía intenciones de invadir y ocupar territorio chino. Y por alguna razón, esto emocionaba al señor Hiroshi, tanto que decidió dar una fiesta para enaltecer el orgullo japonés.

Honestamente, yo no comprendía por qué tanto alboroto. Quizás yo era demasiado occidental. No sabía a qué venía eso del "honor". En ese entonces tampoco me interesaban la política ni los conflictos mundiales. A mis dieciséis años de edad, yo no era más que una joven criada puesta al servicio de la familia Sato. Todo había sido idea tuya.

No solamente me diste un baño y me enseñaste a trenzarme el cabello para lucir arreglada, sino que gastaste dinero de tu propio bolsillo para comprarme un mejor atuendo. Invertiste mucho de tu tiempo enseñándome buenos modales y preparándome para hacerle frente a tus padres.

Finalmente acabaste convirtiéndome en una Fräulein, tal y como lo prometiste. Conocí a tu padre, el ingeniero multimillonario Hiroshi Sato y a tu madre, Yasuko Sato. Les mentiste diciéndoles que yo era una amiga con la que te carteabas frecuentemente, y que me habías conocido justamente en la mansión, gracias a que yo era "la sobrina de una de las sirvientas de la cocina".

Tus padres se lo creyeron sin oponer ni un ápice de duda. Supuse que confiaban ciegamente en ti, que nunca les habías dado motivos para creerte una mentirosa… Hasta ahora, claro está. Siempre que se trataba de mí, te veías forzada a mentirle a todo el mundo sin ningún reparo.

La noche de la fiesta organizada por el señor Hiroshi no fue la excepción. De hecho, tenías planeado mentir en grande durante el evento. Estabas dispuesta a hacerme pasar por un hombre delante de los mismos invitados y hasta de tus padres. Una completa locura. Pero tenías tus razones para llevar a cabo semejante falacia, y yo las mías.

Con diecisiete años de edad recién cumplidos, estabas en la flor de tu juventud, lo que por ende significaba que cada hijo varón de las familias más ricas del país pretenderían tu mano cual bestias famélicas. Por supuesto, yo te celaba con una ferocidad aún mayor. Y tú no soportabas el tener que codearte con un puñado de jóvenes de alcurnia, vanidosos y presumidos, que no harían otra cosa más que contemplarte los senos toda la noche.

Sería nuestra travesura adolescente más descarada de todas: engañar a la sociedad frente a sus propias narices. Nuevamente yo tendría que someterme a una de tus transformaciones improvisadas. Dejar de ser tu fiel dama de compañía, para convertirme en uno de tus muchos pretendientes. Empero, por mi parte, yo tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados en relación con tu audaz propuesta.

La idea en realidad, no era de mi agrado. Quizás yo era solamente la chiquilla que vivía en uno de los cuartos de servicio de la mansión Sato, pero aún así, tenía mi orgullo. Y el verme obligada a rechazar mi sexo, rechazar lo que tú y yo éramos realmente… Me dolía…

—Kuvira, wieso siehst du so traurig aus? —me preguntaste, sabiendo que oírte enunciar mi lengua natal con tal perfección me robaba el aliento.

—No es nada, deja de preocuparte por mí.

Esa tarde saliste a buscarme al jardín y me encontraste sentada bajo un árbol sin hacer gran cosa, más que darle caladas constantes a un cigarrillo y exhalar humo por la boca como una posesa. Tenías razón, yo estaba triste, molesta incluso. En cuanto me percaté de que estabas parada frente a mí, arrojé el cigarro al suelo y lo trituré con la suela de mi zapato. Fumar era una maña que había cogido de las calles hace un par de años, pero jamás me permitía hacerlo delante de ti.

La tuberculosis era una enfermedad pulmonar, y pese a que habías logrado estabilizarte ya bastante, yo prefería evitar afectar tu salud con mi estúpido vicio.

Sólo entonces alcé a verte. Habías adoptado la costumbre de maquillarte a diario para resaltar la belleza natural de tu rostro, y como era de esperarse, lucías espléndida. Incluso cuando arrugabas el entrecejo por mi causa. No eras una inconsciente, todo lo contrario, te importaban y respetabas mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, esto iba más allá de tu control. Sé que no me obligarías a fingir ser alguien que no soy si no fuera algo absolutamente necesario.

—Espérame un poco más —me suplicaste, poniéndote de cuclillas a mi lado—. En cuanto me gradúe del instituto, tomaré mi parte de la herencia de mis padres y nos iremos juntas a algún sitio ideal en el que podamos ser nosotras mismas. Al fin tendremos la vida que tanto hemos deseado, Kuvira. Ya nunca más tendremos que esconder lo nuestro…

Cogí tu mano y la besé como lo haría si se tratara de tus labios. El tono pálido de tu piel se tornó carmín, cosa que consiguió sacarme una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, Asami —repliqué—. Confío en ti.

—La fiesta comenzará en unas horas, vamos para que te cambies.

No me diste tiempo de ponerme de pie por mí misma y me llevaste a rastras hasta tu habitación. Estabas tan emocionada por lo pícaro de tu plan, que fui yo la que tuvo que cerciorarse de que nadie nos siguiera o nos vigilara. Sería extraño y sospechoso (dicho sea de paso) que te vieran entrar a tu cuarto conmigo y luego te vieran salir con un chico totalmente desconocido.

En segundos me encontré frente al espejo de tu cómoda, cerraste la puerta de tu habitación con llave y te dispusiste a trabajar en cambiar mi apariencia. Primero que nada, hiciste que me vistiera con un elegante traje formal de hombre. No fue difícil disimular mi silueta femenina, aprovechando que mi cuerpo era de complexión musculosa y recia.

Acomodaste mi cabello de tal manera de que pareciera que lo llevaba corto y bien peinado. Además, procediste a aplicarme de tu maquillaje en mi rostro para esconder mis rasgos más delicados, como mis pestañas o la marca de belleza que traía de nacimiento justo debajo de mi ojo derecho: un distintivo lunar.

El proceso de transformación fue largo y tedioso. Bien sabías que detestaba acicalarme y empolvarme de esa manera, y te producía gracia mi enojo contenido.

—Cielos, ¡pero si eres el muchacho más apuesto que haya visto! —bromeaste al asomarte en el espejo conmigo—. Es una fortuna que tus facciones sean ya de por sí un tanto masculinas.

—¿Me estás llamando marimacha? —protesté ofendida, y volviste a carcajearte.

—Bueno, si me dejaras sacarte las cejas y maquillarte un poco…

—¡Sabes bien que no me gustan esas cosas! —refunfuñé, sintiéndome especialmente acomplejada con respecto a mi apariencia por primera vez desde que era una niña.

Me crucé de brazos en señal de enfado y tú me miraste con ternura. De repente te sentí abrazándome por la espalda al tiempo en que depositabas un suave beso en mi mejilla. Casi lograste que mi molestia se derritiera, tenías la virtud de hacerme sentir plena, sin importar qué cosas pudieran quebrantarme el ánimo.

—Por amor a Dios, Kuvira —musitaste en una risita—. ¡No hablaba en serio! La verdad es que me ha costado bastante afearte para que parezcas un hombre. ¿Cómo es posible que no estés consciente de que la tuya es una belleza exótica y única? Tus rasgos son tan finos, tus ojos tan penetrantes y serenos, el trazo sensual de tus labios… No tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie, ¿me oyes?

Asentí en silencio.

—Parezco un chico andrógino —repuse de pronto, y las dos nos echamos a reír.

Terminé por encajarme unos guantes blancos y calzarme unas botas de cuero negro que me llegaban hasta las rodillas. Añadiste el detalle final al colocar un saco verde oscuro sobre mis hombros, y al volver a revisar mi apariencia delante del espejo, me pareció que estaba mirando a uno de los fantasiosos personajes de tus libros de cuentos. Solamente me hacía falta el antifaz de luna plateada para verme idéntica a mi héroe favorito de la infancia. En ese momento chasqueaste los dedos y torciste la boca en una mueca disconforme.

—¡Un nombre! ¡Necesitas un nombre varonil! —me advertiste.

—Ya tengo uno —dije sonriendo con sorna. Cogí una de las mantas que cubrían tu cama, me la puse alrededor del cuello cual si fuera una elegante capa de caballero y con voz dramática afirmé—: ¡Ich bin der Baron Humbert von Gikkingen!

No tardaste en golpearme la cabeza con una almohada.

—Kuvira, ¡no inventes! —me regañaste entre risas—. ¡Esto es serio!

—Yo siempre hablo muy en serio —alegué con malicia—. El nombre del Barón me da aires de importancia, es pomposo igual que tú. ¿A que no?

—Es exagerado y además sacado de un libro para niños —gruñiste enarcando las cejas—. Franz. Franz Heinrich. Ése será tu nombre.

—Como gustes —asentí firmemente, aunque por dentro seguía sintiéndome igual que el heroico Barón Humbert von Gikkingen.

La estancia principal de la mansión Sato estaba repleta de desconocidos, burgueses embutidos en trajes de gala con peinados estirados. Eran escandalosos, reían a carcajadas estrepitosamente y ahogaban el dulce sonido del piano que tocaba en la distancia. Apreté los puños por impulso. Pese a que no eras tú la que entonaba aquella música, me encolerizaba que nadie se detuviera a apreciar la voz de tu adorado instrumento. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran estas personas?

Me sentí incómoda en medio de esa algarabía, no era mi ambiente. Me daba la impresión de que todos los invitados me observaban fijamente y me juzgaban en silencio. En ese instante, tuve miedo de que descubrieran quién era yo en realidad. Tú por otra parte, te mostraste refinada y te enganchaste de mi brazo, informándole a los jóvenes nobles que ya se disponían a arremolinarse a tu alrededor, que yo era la pareja con la que habías elegido pasar la velada. Debo admitir que ver sus rostros defraudados me hinchó el corazón de orgullo. Yo era tuya y tú eras mía.

Exactamente en cuanto el sol se puso en el horizonte, dio inicio la celebración. Un considerable número de parejas bailaba en el centro de la sala mientras que otros invitados charlaban animadamente, bebiendo de las copas que sostenían entre sus dedos. Mis colegas del cuerpo de sirvientes se abrían paso entre la muchedumbre sujetando bandejas con bocadillos y bebidas. Un pensamiento invadió mi mente: yo tendría que estar con ellos, haciendo las de camarera. Y en lugar de eso estaba parada en medio de un mar de desconocidos, acompañándote.

Lucías hermosa esa noche. Traías puesto un distinguido vestido escarlata que te dejaba los hombros y parte de tu pecho y espalda descubiertos; portabas tu cabello negro, largo y brillante suelto sobre tu espalda desnuda; y la claridad de tus ojos verdes relucía al reflejar las luces que iluminaban la estancia. Asami, tú también parecías sacada de un cuento de fantasía. Tus gestos eran elegantes y delicados, sabías dirigirte con propiedad hacia las personas que te buscaban para saludarte. En cambio yo, me limitaba a seguirte por la estancia como una tonta.

Podías disfrazarme todo lo que quisieras, pero eso no cambiaba quién era yo realmente. Una huérfana de la calle, una criada, tu controversial amante secreta.

Aproveché que fuiste al encuentro de tus padres para separarme un momento de ti y salir a tomar aire en la terraza. Me recargué sobre el barandal que daba hacia el jardín y suspiré pesadamente al tiempo que me restregaba los ojos. Todo esto resultaba abrumador para mí. La noche era clara, fresca y tranquila. Saqué el paquete de cigarrillos que cargaba en mi bolsillo y comprobé con pesar que solamente me quedaba uno. Lo encendí y lo fumé en soledad, por desgracia, éste se consumió demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

—¿El último que tenías? —inquirió una voz a mis espaldas—. Mala suerte, muchachito.

Me volteé y vi ante mí a un hombre de apariencia extravagante, aunque curiosamente refinado. Era alto y delgado, de espeso cabello negro y astutos ojos azules que le brillaban con picardía. Sobre sus labios peinaba un delgado bigote con ademán altivo. Di un respingo al ver que se sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos del interior de su gabardina de terciopelo azul.

—Te regalo un cigarro a cambio de que me prestes tu encendedor —propuso. Acepté únicamente porque necesitaba desesperadamente fumar algo para calmar mis nervios—. Disculpa que mis cigarros no tengan la calidad del tabaco alemán, son americanos.

Y por lo visto él también lo era. Sí, supe reconocerlo por los artículos en los periódicos que tanto tú como tu padre leían todas las mañanas. Iknik Blackstone Varrick, un empresario y multimillonario norteamericano. Eso significaba que era un conocido cercano del señor Hiroshi y me impresioné al comprobar que el renombre de la familia Sato iba más allá de lo que yo actualmente pensaba.

Varrick insistió en conversar conmigo mientras ambos exhalábamos bocanadas de humo hacia la noche. Debía creer que yo era un joven intelectual, porque inmediatamente empezó a hablarme de política con ese fanfarrón acento americano que articulaba con cada palabra suya. Yo hice el esfuerzo de responder a sus preguntas y comentarios, basándome en lo que había aprendido en el colegio de señoritas en el que tus padres me habían inscrito desde que me emplearon en su mansión.

—Hiroshi Sato está en problemas —me dijo entonces, esbozando una sonrisa austera.

Yo miré hacia adentro y reparé en la figura de tu padre que parecía gozar de la fiesta en compañía de tu madre y tuya. La extraña afirmación de Varrick me desconcertó.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? —pregunté.

El empresario norteamericano le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y exhaló su aliento humeante antes de responder.

—Lucha contra el gobierno. Lo harán pedazos.

—¿El gobierno del Führer?

Varrick sonrió en gesto afirmativo.

—Hitler y sus Nazis son una bola de rufianes. Están violando el tratado de Versalles. Pretenden dar paso a un programa armamentista para expandir su ejército, y necesitan de la tecnología innovadora de Industrias Futuro para conseguirlo. Hiroshi Sato, sin embargo, se niega a cooperar con su causa —exhaló el humo de su cigarro nuevamente—. No me sorprendería que lo persiguieran a él y a su familia por desacato militar. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "Si no estás con el Führer, estás en contra del Führer..."

Mi corazón se encogió tras escuchar aquello. Tan sólo pude pensar en ti y tu seguridad. Las consecuencias para quienes se rehusaban a apoyar el partido nacionalsocialista podían ser brutales. Asami, tú y tu familia corrían grave peligro si se quedaban en Alemania.

—No… —musité, dejando caer mi cigarrillo encendido. Éste se extinguió en cuanto tocó el suelo.

—Y mientras tanto, Sato se dedica a celebrar el imperialismo japonés —comentó Varrick, muy entretenido con el paso de nuestra plática—. ¿En qué está pensando ese viejo? ¿Declarar una guerra en China? ¡Ja! ¿Crear un gobierno títere en Manchuria? ¡Ja! ¿Renunciar a la Sociedad de Naciones? ¡Ja! ¿Hacer del mundo su enemigo? ¡Vaya con los nipones! —su mirada azul se ensombreció y sentenció—: Japón va a explotar y Alemania también lo hará…

—¿Cree que Alemania irá otra vez a la guerra? —intervine, preocupada.

—Sí. Nada los detendrá —me dijo impasible—. El mundo está a las puertas de un nuevo infierno —proclamó riéndose—. Si yo fuera tú, muchacho, entraría a ese salón y sacaría a mi chica a bailar hasta el amanecer. Quién sabe si volverás a tener otra oportunidad para compartir con ella una velada como esta en el futuro… Hazme caso y vete. Nos esperan días muy oscuros.

Nos esperan días muy oscuros, dijo. Ya soplaban temibles vientos de guerra y yo no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Me sentí insignificante, incapaz de protegerte frente a lo que se avecinaba. Obedecí al tal Varrick y entré a buscarte. No estabas más al lado de tus padres. Mis latidos se aceleraron. Revisé cada estancia y salón desesperadamente, esperando encontrarte. Finalmente divisé el brillo de tu vestido escarlata al fondo de una habitación que era utilizada por los invitados para beber café y charlar.

Descansabas sobre un sillón, tu espalda encorvada, una copa medio vacía en tu mano derecha y un pañuelo blanco en tu izquierda. Me acerqué despacio y una afilada punzada atravesó mis sentidos al percatarme de que el pañuelo entre tus dedos estaba manchado de sangre. ¿Acaso tu enfermedad estaba manifestándose de nuevo? Diste un respingo, nerviosa, al notar que te observaba, pese a que no hiciste nada para ocultar el hecho de que habías comenzado a toser sangre como en el pasado.

—Asami…

Me ofreciste una sonrisa resignada y pude ver que el maquillaje que rodeaba tus ojos se había corrido un poco. Estuviste llorando. Tu enfermedad regresaba y a mí se me partía el corazón. Aún así, sonreías. Te pusiste de pie y caminaste hacia mí. Me abrazaste con fuerza, yo te correspondí el gesto.

—Vamos, disfrutemos de la fiesta —me pediste.

—Pero…

—Por favor, quiero ser feliz contigo.

Mi único propósito en la vida era complacerte. Por eso cumplí con cada uno de tus caprichos como siempre lo hacía. Caminamos hacia el centro del salón de baile unidas del brazo. Yo no poseía muchas destrezas artísticas, pero así como podía apreciar la música, podía desenvolverme con la misma gracia al danzar. Entrelacé mis dedos con los tuyos y tú llevaste tu mano libre a mi hombro. Yo rodeé tu esbelta cintura y me dediqué a guiarte a través del salón, girando al son de un perfecto vals vienés.

Mis recuerdos son algo borrosos, Asami. No consigo entender cómo pasé de tenerte acurrucada en mi pecho, a tenerte apretada contra una pared en uno de los salones vacíos de arriba. No sé en qué momento nos escabullimos hasta ahí, perdiéndonos en la oscuridad. Ni cómo tus manos deshicieron con presteza mi disfraz masculino y las mías te fueron desvistiendo poco a poco. Dime Asami, ¿cómo diablos terminé besándote con tanto desenfreno? ¿Cómo, impulsada por la incertidumbre, el miedo y la impotencia, me dejé llevar?

Todo lo que sé, es que de un momento a otro estaba acariciándote la espalda con prepotencia, pegándote más a mí, abriendo más nuestras bocas, saboreándote por completo. Mis manos descendían por tu cintura, levantaban la falda de tu vestido y se apropiaban de tus muslos… Reclamándote como mía. Tu cuerpo era una pieza que se amoldaba enteramente a mis brazos. Eras perfecta, tan hermosa… Tus labios dulces, cálidos y embriagadores… Perfectos, al igual que todo tu ser.

Ya no eras lluvia, sino una tormenta. Y no pensé, ya no pensé más. Nadie tendría por qué subir en ese momento. Mientras el mundo se regocijaba en la fiesta de abajo, yo podía ser egoísta y tenerte sola para mí. Podía darme el lujo de ahogarme en ti. Disfrutar, de cómo teniéndote arrinconada entre mi cuerpo y la pared, repartías besos fugaces en mi cuello, me hacías perderme en un éxtasis absoluto, me arrancabas suspiros y gemidos.

Eras mi fantasía adolescente hecha realidad.

Pero no debió ser así, Asami. Debí haberlo prevenido, debí haber evitado que te encontraran en una situación tan impropia y vulgar conmigo. ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? ¿Por qué no te salvé de la vergüenza de ser encontrada en medio de aquel acto pasional, semidesnuda en la penumbra? Tanto tu vida como la mía estaban destinadas a derrumbarse. Fue lo que descubrí esa noche. Y estaba por empeorar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de súbito y tu padre nos vio, ya era demasiado tarde para las dos… Nuestro mundo estalló.

 **»Continuará…**


	2. Fugitivas

**_Notas de la Autora:_** _Les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer y disfrutar esta loca idea, sé que la pareja es inusual pero, ¿no es bueno variar de vez en cuando? Aclaro que no soy historiadora y sé muy poco sobre los eventos transcurridos de 1939 a 1945, es posible que haya manipulado algunos hechos históricos para poder adaptarlos a esta trama. Espero les guste lo que están por leer, ¡muchísimas gracias!_

* * *

 **~Unvollendet~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _Este mundo es cruel  
Es triste pero cierto  
Este mundo es extraño  
Es cuestionable pero cierto_

 _El jardín de flores, ¿es real o falso?_

 _Quiero ser más fuerte,  
porque nuestro mundo es muy cruel..._

 **Berlín, Alemania, 1940**

Cuando estaba en el sanatorio, luchando contra mi enfermedad, solía contemplar la ventana que estaba junto a la cama en la que yací por más de tres años. Durante la primavera y el verano, los pétalos que caían de los manzanos lucían un color tan prístino como el de la nieve. Ésa que solía recordarme el brillo de tu sonrisa, blanca y pura, inocente y pícara de tu niñez. Jamás le permití a las enfermeras cerrar esa ventana y hasta discutía con el jefe médico cada vez que venía a reclamarme para que aceptara cerrarla.

Me daba lo mismo si eso empeoraba mi condición o no. Yo… guardaba la esperanza inútil de ver tu rostro asomarse por mi ventana, tal como solías hacerlo en el pasado. No ha sido fácil, ¿sabes? Vivir sólo con tu recuerdo. Soñaba con verte trepando el muro para colarte en mi habitación, igual que cuando éramos niñas. Con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión, me tomarías de la mano y me sacarías del sanatorio para llevarme lejos. Nos fugaríamos juntas a algún lugar mejor; Dinamarca, Holanda, Suiza… No lo sé. El mundo es un sitio aterrador y caótico últimamente.

Pareciere que la última noche que estuvimos juntas dio paso a una serie de desgracias que poco a poco irían derrumbando nuestras vidas. Cuando mi padre nos descubrió besándonos apasionadamente en la oscuridad, fue allí donde todo comenzó. Vi impotente cómo te arrancaba de mis brazos y se preparaba a darte una paliza. Como si fueras la única responsable de nuestro pecado o si a los ojos de mi padre, yo fuera incapaz de cometer semejante ofensa hacia el renombre de nuestra familia. Le rogué entre gritos y lágrimas que te dejara en paz. Le confesé que te amaba, y te vi sonreírme con cariño por rehusarme a negarte.

No obstante, el que fueras una muchacha lo hizo todo mucho peor. Quizás, si mi padre me hubiera sorprendido con un hombre, este incidente no hubiera pasado a ser más que una simple situación escandalosa, de ésas que no faltan en las reuniones de la alta sociedad. Pero hallarme en pleno amorío con una muchacha era algo distinto. Me llegaba un olor a Inquisición. Significaba, ante los respetables miembros de nuestra comunidad, perversión y una especie de maldad que ni tú ni yo comprendemos. Para nosotras, era amor y nada más.

A pesar de mis súplicas, mi padre se dispuso a darte el mismo trato que el de un hombre y te tiró al suelo de un puñetazo. No hiciste nada para defenderte, ni siquiera intentaste escapar. Estabas resignada a lidiar con las consecuencias de tu culpa, a pesar de que había sido yo la que te arrastró a este lío en primer lugar. Sí, haberte perdido fue sólo mi culpa. Ojalá no hubiera buscado desahogarme con tu pasión, ojalá te hubiera escuchado cuando me advertiste que podía ser peligroso precipitarnos de esta manera.

Por mi culpa terminaste escupiendo hilos de sangre, hecha un ovillo en el piso. Por mi culpa, mi padre te sujetó del cabello y te arrastró devuelta a la fiesta, así medio desnuda y ensangrentada, con el único propósito de humillarte frente a todos nuestros invitados. Por mi culpa, mi padre no se conformó solamente con echarte a la calle, sino que te entregó a las organizaciones Hitlerjugend con el fin de hacer que tu miserable vida sirviera de algo. Te enlistaron en la Liga de Mujeres Alemanas y te hicieron jurar completa lealtad al Reich.

Por mi culpa, Kuvira, ahora no eres más que otra pieza en un sanguinario juego militar…

Varios años han pasado desde que te perdí, y en ese tiempo, la vida como la conocía continuó desintegrándose. Mi enfermedad siguió su curso, agravándose rápidamente con el ir y venir de los días. Mis padres no tuvieron más remedio que internarme en un sanatorio en Berlín. Allí pasé tres de los peores años de mi vida, postrada en una cama, siempre aquejada por una fiebre intensa, incluso sufrí de un fuerte colapso pulmonar. Pese a que le pagaron a los mejores médicos del país para atenderme, los pronósticos no eran buenos. Creyeron que moriría. Y nunca nadie supo explicar el porqué del serio deterioro de mi condición.

Recuerdo las palabras de una de mis enfermeras personales. Su nombre era Kya y fue la única que consiguió dar en el clavo.

—Jamás vas a curarte a menos de que te empeñes en ello. Los médicos no podemos hacer más que recetarte tratamientos y, si tú no pones de tu parte, serás un caso perdido… —suspiró afligida—. Puedo ver que no quieres seguir luchando contra tu enfermedad. Has perdido la voluntad de continuar viviendo. ¿Por qué, Asami?

—Porque ya no vale la pena —repuse, hundiéndome en un pozo de miseria propia.

O al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

El día menos esperado recibí una carta tuya. No tenía remitente, tampoco estaba firmada. Pero yo sabía que era tuya, Kuvira. Podía sentirlo en mi corazón, en la sinceridad y el cariño que describían cada una de tus oraciones, marcadas con tinta azul en el papel. Empezaste tu carta preguntando si te recordaba y si aún seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ti, si todavía te amaba. «¡Por supuesto que sí!» Relataste lo mucho que te había costado localizarme y lamentabas que estuviera recluida en un sanatorio por causa de mi enfermedad. En un párrafo me alentabas fervientemente a no darme por vencida, a esforzarme por recuperarme.

 _Si no lo haces por tu propio bien, aunque sea, hazlo por mí… Quiero que vivas, Asami. Necesito que vivas por mí._

Sentí vergüenza al leer esa línea, pues yo ya me había resignado a echarme a morir, mientras que tú luchabas por sobrellevar la carga que el destino te había impuesto.

A ti tampoco te la pusieron nada fácil. Guardabas una furia latente en tu interior, no estabas conforme con tu vida. Te era difícil ajustarte a los parámetros de la Liga de Mujeres Alemanas y en una ocasión, durante los entrenamientos, te peleaste con una de tus compañeras. Poco te faltó para molerla a golpes y la líder de tu tropa vio como única solución enviarte a una de las sociedades para varones, esperando que la firmeza de la disciplina militar enderezara tu agresivo comportamiento.

Sin embargo, en lugar de asustarte y de quebrantar tu espíritu para que aceptaras volverte "una señorita decente", te viste en un ambiente propicio para desatar toda tu furia y supiste destacar como un soldado eficiente, aún por encima de un pelotón de jóvenes supuestamente más experimentados que tú. El supervisor a cargo de tu tropa obvió el hecho de que eras mujer y pidió que tu transferencia fuera permanente. A ti no te quedó más remedio que agachar la cabeza y cumplir con lo que se te ordenaba, ahora como miembro oficial de la Hermandad Juvenil Hitleriana.

La motivación básica de la HJH era la de entrenar a futuros ciudadanos del Reich y soldados que sirvieran fielmente a la Alemania nazi cuando fueran adultos. El entrenamiento físico y militar era considerado tan importante como la educación académica y científica en todas sus organizaciones. Y tú fuiste obligada, junto a otros miles de jóvenes alemanes, a aprender a usar armas y a desarrollar todo el potencial de tu fuerza física en los campamentos militares. En tu carta mencionaste que temías estar convirtiéndote en una herramienta más al servicio del Führer.

No te quedaba ninguna otra motivación en la vida que te ayudara a pensar lo contrario. Me confesaste que estabas confundida y que tenías miedo, demasiado. En cuanto fueras mayor de edad te harían formar parte de las filas de soldados de un cuerpo de combate conocido como las SS armadas. A nadie le importaba ya que fueras una mujer o no, en tanto tuvieras las habilidades de un combatiente de élite, no dudarían de ponerte en la línea de fuego. El año era 1939.

 _Parece que Alemania tiene pensado atacar Polonia dentro de poco. Escuché que el reclutamiento para esa misión será riguroso y selectivo, exigiendo a los aspirantes destrezas físicas y mentales sobresalientes, así como un "origen ario" intachable. Por desgracia, cumplo con todos los requisitos. Probablemente muera ahí, no lo sé. Temo que ésta sea la última vez que pueda comunicarme contigo, Asami…_

En ese momento comprendí una cosa, Kuvira. No era yo la que necesitaba ser rescatada del sanatorio, ¡eras tú la que debía ser salvada del ejército a toda costa!

Fue al caer en la cuenta de eso que busqué las fuerzas para recuperarme de mi enfermedad. Tenía que vivir por ti. La enfermera Kya vio restablecerse mi deseo de sanar y estuvo conmigo en cada paso del camino. No tardamos en volvernos muy buenas amigas y le conté todo sobre ti, incluyendo lo incierto de nuestro complicado romance. Te sorprendería escuchar que tú y yo no éramos las únicas con dificultades para querernos abiertamente.

Kya supo comprenderme incluso mejor que mis propios padres, porque ella también tuvo que lidiar con una situación parecida. Siendo judía, se enamoró de una oficial de policía atea y eso les trajo serios problemas a ambas. Pobre, se trata de una buena persona. Es hija de un rabino y vive con sus dos hermanos en la ciudad. Kya fue la única que creyó en mi recuperación, por eso no dudé en ayudarla cuando, años después, el mundo se puso en su contra. Los problemas comenzaron el 1 de setiembre de ese mismo año, 1939.

Kya estaba colocándome una compresa fría en la frente cuando, sin ningún aviso, la música que ambas disfrutábamos por la radio fue interrumpida. En ese momento, el noticiero nacional comenzó a transmitir un informe sobre los primeros movimientos del ejército alemán para invadir Polonia. Yo me sobresalté. En ese instante sólo pude pensar en ti. ¿Estarías ahí, en medio del fuego cruzado? Creí que me saltaría el corazón. Sin poder evitarlo, un temblor se apoderó de mi cuerpo y mi respiración se agitó peligrosamente. Kya tuvo que tranquilizarme antes de que me asfixiara.

Dos días después, Francia y el Reino Unido, junto a otras naciones, le declararon la guerra a Alemania. Ojalá hubiera sabido en ese entonces, que el mundo no volvería a ser el mismo. Durante meses no hice otra cosa que rezar por ti y preocuparme inútilmente. No había mucho que pudiera hacer desde una cama de hospital. Los regaños de Kya se volvieron frecuentes, debía concentrarme sólo en mi recuperación.

Tras conquistar Polonia, Alemania se tomó una pausa para reagruparse durante el invierno que transcurrió con el paso de ese año a 1940. Mientras tanto, los británicos y los franceses se mantuvieron a la defensiva. Los periodistas llamaron a este período: Sitzkrieg, drôle de guerre, la guerra de broma… Ya que en ese tiempo, casi no se dieron combates armados. Y fue durante esos crudos meses de invierno, que volví a saber de ti.

Mi lúgubre humor había cambiado drásticamente desde que el jefe médico anunció que mi condición había sido estabilizada con éxito. Era notoria mi mejoría y también mi alegría. Me darían de alta en primavera. Al fin saldría del sanatorio, de ese encierro deprimente. Y lo primero que haría, sería ir a buscarte, devolverte a mí a como diera lugar. Mi emoción solamente aumentó en cuanto vi a Kya cruzar la puerta con una cálida sonrisa en los labios y una carta en sus manos.

—No tiene remitente —afirmó, sentándose a mi lado—. Debe ser de _ella_ , ¡lo presiento!

—¿Ves cómo sobrevivió? —exclamé entusiasmada, apunto de saltar de mi cama—. ¡Te dije que Kuvira estaría bien!

Kya me miró con sorna y se carcajeó, dándome una palmada en la espalda.

—No, nada de eso. ¡Fui yo quien te dijo a ti que ella estaría bien! Tú, jovencita, estabas muy ocupada lamentándote por todo en vez de escucharme.

—Bueno, bueno —refunfuñé impaciente—. Pásame el abrecartas, vamos, ¡rápido! ¡A ver qué dice!

Pero mi felicidad fue imprudente y apresurada a los hechos. Dicen que la esperanza es peligrosa, y al momento de leer las primeras líneas de tu carta, comprobé que me había equivocado al esperar que ésta fuera la misma Kuvira de la que me enamoré a los doce años —o tan siquiera— la que me escribió meses atrás. Tus palabras se me antojaron frías y escuetas. Los párrafos te salían demasiado cortos y era como si tu pluma se resistiera a demostrar sentimientos humanos. Cada frase, cada expresión tuya era hueca y desdeñosa.

Evidentemente no se trataba de los largos pliegos nutridos de amor, ni de los fervientes votos, los dulces recuerdos y las apasionadas súplicas que yo esperaba de ti, igual a una niña ilusa y tonta. Ni siquiera preguntaste por mi estado de salud y apenas mencionaste que te encontrabas a salvo, de regreso en Alemania tras la victoria de tu escuadrón.

No necesitaba verte a los ojos para saber que ya eras otra. Que la guerra te había cambiado. Sentí las lágrimas colmando mi mirada. Y permití que se desbordaran al leer tu última línea. La más breve, glacial e incisiva, como el doble filo de una espada:

 _Estás muerta para mí. Olvídame._

 **30 de marzo de 1942**

Yo era la hija de un famoso ingeniero japonés, un genio multimillonario. Cuando cumplí tres años, la devastación desatada por un terrible terremoto en mi pueblo natal nos obligó a mi familia y a mí a emigrar hacia Europa Central. Terminamos por establecernos en Múnich, Alemania. Allí, mi padre se dedicó a desarrollar maquinaria y vehículos de transporte: automóviles, aviones, armamento militar… Gracias a eso, crecí en una mansión rodeada de lujos y todo lo que una niña pudiera desear.

Como única hija y heredera de mi padre, mi sueño era algún día convertirme en una ingeniera igual a él. Tenía los fondos suficientes para mis estudios, la inteligencia y la habilidad para conquistar cualquier cima.

Hoy, veo ese sueño cada vez más distante. A mis veintidós años de edad no soy más que una refugiada. Hace dos años salí del sanatorio, parcialmente recuperada de la tuberculosis que padecía. Regresé a mi hogar para descubrir que había sido allanado por soldados nazis. Dejaron rastros de destrucción por doquier; puertas tumbadas, vidrios rotos, objetos de valor robados… No pude encontrar a nadie que me explicara qué demonios había ocurrido. El sitio estaba desierto, los sirvientes habían huido y mis padres…

Mis padres… Más tarde me enteré de que la familia Sato era considerada enemiga del Estado. Mi padre se negó rotundamente a fabricar armamento avanzado para darle ventaja al ejército alemán y en consecuencia, se nos consideró traidores. La ideología opositora en la que creía mi padre se consideraba una amenaza para el Reich. Fue eso lo que condenó a mi familia. Yo misma corría peligro solamente por ser quien era, y me vi obligada a esconderme con la familia de Kya, que tuvo la generosidad de ofrecerme refugio en su hogar. Un año más tarde, en 1941, descubrí que mi madre había sido asesinada en medio de un tiroteo.

Sufrí por ella, sí. Pero di gracias al cielo por haberla librado de correr la misma suerte que mi padre. Él fue capturado. No tengo idea de adónde pueda estar, ni siquiera sé si continúa con vida. Lo más probable es que ya lo hayan ejecutado. Mientras tanto, las cosas iban de mal en peor para Kya y su gente. El gobierno alemán comenzó a tomar represalias contra los judíos a finales del verano del año pasado. Supimos que algo extraño estaba sucediendo cuando se les obligó a portar la insignia de una estrella amarilla cosida a sus ropas, con la palabra "Jude" en caracteres pseudo-hebreos.

Nos enteramos del exterminio de judíos demasiado tarde. Tenzin, el hermano menor de Kya, había seguido los pasos de su difunto padre y se convirtió en un rabino. Vivía felizmente con su familia en un barrio humilde de Berlín. Era padre de dos niñas, un pequeño y un recién nacido. Una tarde, al llegar a casa, se percató horrorizado de que habían irrumpido con violencia en su hogar. Todo por lo que había trabajado fue reducido a despojos y cenizas. No encontró señales de su esposa e hijos por ninguna parte. Los nazis se los habían llevado.

Tras esa tragedia, Kya, su hermano mayor y Tenzin, abandonaron sus empleos y sus hogares para ocultarse en un diminuto refugio en las afueras de la ciudad. Yo me quedé a vivir con ellos, compartiendo su tristeza, su rabia y su miedo. Todos éramos fugitivos. Debíamos ayudarnos unos a otros. Nuestros días se volvieron cada vez más duros y amargos. El espacio que compartíamos era reducido, debíamos esforzarnos por permanecer ocultos las veinticuatro horas del día, hacía hambre y escaseaba el agua. Difícilmente podíamos dormir, siempre asaltados por un temor afilado, intolerable…

Esto ya no era vivir.

En los escasos momentos de calma y paz, me asomaba al exterior y observaba la ciudad. Pensaba en ti. Me era imposible olvidarte tal y como me lo exigiste en esa maldita carta. Eras un fantasma que me acosaba día y noche. Se me hacía imposible creer en la crudeza de tus palabras, trayendo a mí el recuerdo de la chiquilla traviesa para la que solía tocar el piano.

Me pregunto si añoras esos días tanto como yo. ¿No extrañas el armonioso salpicar de la lluvia en tus oídos? ¿La suave caricia de la música que mis manos solían componer para ti? ¿El tacto amable de mis labios en tu mejilla?

A menudo, me miro al espejo y siento la agudeza de tus ojos clavándose en mi espalda. Admiro el reflejo y te veo de pie en un rincón, espiándome en silencio. Tu figura adolescente tenía un curioso efecto en mí. Nada más verte, inexpresiva y distante, como eras a ratos por lo taciturno de tu personalidad, hacía que me temblaran las rodillas. Nunca fui capaz de esconder el deseo que me provocabas. A veces, solamente tu presencia en mi habitación, era suficiente para excitarme. Y era casi imposible que no me hicieras pasar grandes vergüenzas, por lo mucho que tu naturaleza animal me atraía.

Siempre tuve miedo de ser descubierta haciendo algo estúpido mientras viviste en la mansión de mi familia; tocándome a mi misma, gimiendo tu nombre entre suspiros. Y fui la culpable de que así fuera en última instancia, por mi capricho de dejarme seducir con tus besos. Luego de que mi padre te corriera, tu ausencia se transformó en la buena conducta que la soledad había impuesto sobre mí. Y es debido a esa misma soledad que alucino contigo. Por supuesto, tu imagen existe sólo en el reflejo del espejo. Aunque tengo la torpe insistencia de girarme, esperando ansiosamente encontrarte allí.

No estás, claro que no estás.

Debería dejarme de tonterías y fantasías, hay cosas más importantes en las que debo pensar. Estamos planeando escapar del país. El hermano mayor de Kya, Bumi, se hace llamar "soldado revolucionario". Tiene una visión excéntrica y muy poco común. Se rumora que está loco de remate. Y debe estarlo para hacer las cosas a las que se dedica.

Desde hace dos años ha estado infiltrándose en las bases militares alemanas, sustrayendo información, robando mapas y armamento. Supuestamente es colega de un general inglés llamado Iroh II. Es a él a quien le reporta y a cambio, recibe ciertos privilegios de la armada inglesa.

Contamos con eso para escapar a Londres y, con suerte, refugiarnos de la guerra en alguna alejada zona rural de Inglaterra. Un pequeño escuadrón de soldados ingleses vendrá por nosotros dentro de dos días, a mitad de la madrugada. Pero antes de eso, Bumi se planteó rescatar a la familia de Tenzin. Para ello realizó una de sus clásicas infiltraciones. Esperamos su regreso en cualquier momento a partir de hoy. Lógicamente, sin importar qué tan loco y osado sea el viejo Bumi, el hombre no podrá realizar el rescate por sí solo. Ahí es donde entro yo.

No soy precisamente una combatiente, pero puedo defenderme. Además, cuento con la ayuda de Mako y Bolin, dos jóvenes polacos más o menos de mi edad, que también se refugian con nosotros. Son los chicos más valientes que he conocido. Desde la invasión alemana a su país, han visto el infierno y han regresado con vida de éste. Los tres nos hemos convertido en compañeros inseparables. Y así, por las tardes, Mako se dedicó a enseñarme a blandir una navaja e incluso a manejar un arma de fuego.

—Yo espero… —suspiró Mako, entregándome un revólver cargado—. Que nunca tengas que verte en la necesidad de utilizar esta arma.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me la estás dando?

—Es preferible tenerla y no necesitarla, que necesitarla y no tenerla.

Me ofreció una mirada gentil con el dorado de sus ojos y se apartó de mi lado. Mako sentía una extraña fascinación por el fuego. Era normal verlo jugar frecuentemente con la pequeña llama de un encendedor. Cuando se aburría, sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo y se sentaba a fumarlo cerca de la ventana. El olor a tabaco que suele rodearlo me recuerda mucho a ti, Kuvira. Por eso cogí la costumbre de observar a Mako mientras fumaba. Me parece que es a ti a quién estoy viendo.

Adoraba cuando te excusabas para salir a fumar al jardín. Te sentabas en una banca y te encorvabas ligeramente. Yo te contemplaba desde lo lejos. Me encantaba la concentración en la que te sumías. En tu rostro se formaba un gesto serio y meditabundo, suspirabas el humo y éste dibujaba espirales grises en el aire.

Deseaba más que nada, poder entrar en tu mente para saber en qué pensabas, sobre qué reflexionabas. Le dabas otra calada al cigarrillo y adquirías una postura relajada y despreocupada. Con una mano te soltabas la trenza que amarraba tu cabello y lo dejabas ondear al viento. Un tinte melancólico te envolvía. Lucías hermosa.

Meneé la cabeza para salir de mi ensimismamiento y fui a tomar asiento junto a Bolin en un estrecho sofá reventado. Ese muchacho era el que nos salvaba de morir de aburrimiento con sus alegres ocurrencias. Era como si nada pudiese alterar su buen humor. Siempre sabía qué decir para aliviar la tensión del ambiente y calmar las lágrimas de los que ya no podíamos más. La presencia de Bolin entre nosotros era una bendición en medio de tanto pesimismo e incertidumbre. Decidimos esperar el regreso de Bumi jugando cartas. Mako y Kya no tardaron en unírsenos.

Bumi apareció dos horas después, empapado en sudor. Traía un corte en la mejilla y algunos golpes amorataban la piel de sus brazos. Aún así, sonreía victorioso. Tomó asiento frente a nosotros y se dispuso a relatarnos lo que le había sucedido mientras Kya atendía sus lesiones.

—Ya sé en dónde tienen a Pema y a mis sobrinos —dijo, captando el interés de todos, especialmente Tenzin—. Es un campo de concentración en Bełżec. Logré hurtar los planos del lugar y sé cómo encontrarles. Esta noche los liberaremos. ¡Finalmente huiremos todos juntos a Inglaterra!

—Puedes apostarlo —afirmó Mako, decidido.

—Pero hay algo… —vaciló de repente el viejo Bumi. Enfocó su mirada en mí y su expresión bonachona se tornó pesarosa—. Y a ti no te gustará nada oírlo, Asami.

—¿Qué sucede?

—La persona a cargo de ese siniestro lugar es una vieja amiga tuya, me parece… —se reacomodó en su asiento, consciente de que yo estaba estremeciéndome por dentro—. Dirige ese campo de concentración con mano dura. Se dice que es despiadada; temida por muchos y respetada por unos pocos valientes. Es una oficial de rango alto, de las más leales en la corte del Führer. Bajo su cargo se han exterminado a más de setenta mil judíos. Su nombre es… Kuvira.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y negué repetidamente con la cabeza, desesperada.

—No puede ser… —lloré—. Ella no es ese tipo de persona, ¡no es como esos monstruos!

Bumi tragó grueso sin saber qué más decir. Kya abandonó su lado y se acercó a mí para consolarme. Entonces, como era típico de él, Bolin hizo el intento de suavizar las cosas.

—Tal vez… Le lavaron el cerebro... He oído rumores de que los nazis son capaces de hacer cosas como ésa.

—Qué inocente eres, hermano —musitó Mako, cruzado de brazos en un rincón—. Ésas son puras fantasías. Lo siento, pero no me sorprende, Asami. Si tu amiga se volvió una asesina, es porque desde antes lo traía en la sangre —aseveró molesto—. Todos los alemanes son iguales, malditos nazis…

Pude reaccionar de forma violenta, alzarme de mi silla y agarrar a Mako del cuello de su camisa para estrellarlo contra la pared y contradecirlo a gritos. Sin embargo, me abstuve. Muy adentro sabía —y temía— que él tenía razón. Mientras yo me preocupaba y oraba por tu bien y el de tu escuadrón en la invasión a Polonia de hace tres años, Mako y Bolin tuvieron que presenciar cómo todo aquello que amaban era destruido, sólo para verse obligados a huir entre las llamas de la guerra. Siempre estuve del lado del enemigo, creyéndome la única víctima. Ahora lo entiendo…

Kuvira, tú eras el enemigo.

No dije palabra alguna. No expresé sentimiento alguno. Se hizo un silencio intenso en la sala. Al poco tiempo, Bumi se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a plantear la estrategia que usaríamos para rescatar a la familia de Tenzin de ese campo de concentración. Yo me limité a escuchar su plan y a memorizarlo. Estaba determinada a luchar. Incluso contra ti…

 **31 de Marzo de ese Mismo Año**

En el recinto reinaba la más absoluta oscuridad, pero yo me guiaba por un plano aprendido de memoria, plano que había resultado ser correcto hasta el momento. A medida que avanzaba, deslizaba mi mano por los fríos muros, contaba puertas y pasadizos y giraba cuando debía hacerlo, hasta que al fin me detuve al filo de un desnivel que descendía hacia la penumbra. Me agaché y tanteé el suelo. Había un escalón de hormigón húmedo y resbaladizo, y otro más a continuación. Debía ser la escalera indicada por Bumi. Esperaba que cuando Mako y Bolin pasaran por aquí, se fijaran en la humedad del suelo y caminaran con cuidado, para no resbalar y rodar escalera abajo, despertando hasta los muertos con el estrépito.

Sigilosa, bajé los peldaños y giré una vez a la izquierda y dos veces a la derecha. Oí unas voces al internarme en un corredor donde la luz titilante de una lámpara en el techo, teñía la oscuridad con brillos de un blanco fosforescente. Ahí se iniciaba otro corredor, en el que, según Bumi, podía haber entre dos y cinco guardias vigilando la habitación al final del pasadizo. Haría el intento de ocuparme de ellos por mí misma. De todos modos, tenía mis razones para habérmele adelantado a Mako y a Bolin.

Me aproximé despacio hacia la luz y a las cercanas risas. Si me detenía a escuchar, podría saber con precisión a cuántos hombres tenía que enfrentarme, pese a que no quedaba suficiente tiempo para ello. De modo que me cubrí mejor con la capucha que traía puesta y doblé la esquina. Casi tropecé con los primeros dos soldados. Estaban sentados en el suelo, recostados contra la pared y con las piernas estiradas. El corredor apestaba a alguna especie de licor, traído por esos sujetos para pasar el rato.

Inmediatamente me lancé contra ellos. Éstos se incorporaron precipitadamente y desenfundaron sus armas. Comenzaron los disparos. Evadí las balas impregnándome de adrenalina para poder actuar con rapidez. Alcancé el revólver que Mako me había cedido y conseguí darle un disparo a uno de los guardias en la pierna. Éste se desplomó gritando de dolor. Había sangre por todas partes. No pasaría mucho antes de que el ruido y el alboroto atrajera a más soldados.

Por mi parte, yo estaba consciente de que a partir de ese instante, había tomado la decisión de ignorar por completo el plan de Bumi, incluso a costa de mi propia seguridad. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? No lo sé. Por el simple hecho de saber que tú te encontrabas en alguna de las salas y habitaciones que me rodeaban, perdí la noción del peligro. Lo único que quería… era verte. Aún creía que podía salvarte de ti misma. Ésa era mi motivación. Bolin y Mako eran listos. Aprovecharían la conmoción que causé deliberadamente, como una distracción para rescatar a la familia de Tenzin.

Seguro me darían por muerta y me abandonarían aquí. Era lo más sensato. Era lo que yo pretendía. De todos modos, yo ya no tenía a nadie por quien luchar. Tú eras la única persona amada que me quedaba en el mundo. De un modo u otro regresaría a ti, Kuvira…

Una vez satisfecha con el caos que había generado, tiré mi arma al piso y alcé los brazos en señal de sumisión. En segundos fui apresada y arrojada dentro de una solitaria celda. Me amenazaron diciendo que ahora tendría que vérmelas con su oficial a cargo. Yo esbocé una sonrisa arrogante; era justo lo que quería. Irían a llamarte. Te conducirían a mí. Tú, la mujer más temida de ese recinto y posiblemente de toda Alemania. La más despiadada y brutal, la que asesinaba sin remordimiento alguno…

Sólo entonces comprendí la gravedad de la situación en la que me había metido y lo lúdico de mi ingenua arrogancia pronto se convirtió en temor. Por primera vez, sentí miedo de ti.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardaron aquellos soldados en ir y venir. Minutos quizás. Para mí, una eternidad. Me dejé caer al fondo de la celda y me ceñí de mis piernas, hundiendo la cabeza entre mis rodillas. La noche estaba helada, el viento se colaba por entre los ladrillos de la pared, yo tiritaba.

¿Serías tú la que le daría fin a mi vida? En verdad, ¿debía creer que te habías vuelto tan desalmada como para dispararme sin que siquiera te temblara la mano? ¿Debería creer en las atrocidades que se rumoraban acerca de ti? Es que no me cabía en la cabeza que tú pudieras ser otro más de esos monstruos.

Así no eras tú, Kuvira.

Tú eras más como esa niña a la que encontré sollozando a escondidas en el jardín de flores de mi madre. Llevaba horas buscándote por toda la mansión. De un momento a otro te esfumaste y yo no supe por qué. Cuando distinguí el contorno de tu cuerpo, pobremente camuflado entre las violetas, suspiré aliviada. Tenía miedo de que hubieras huido, de que ya no quisieras quedarte a ser mi amiga.

Me acerqué lentamente a ti, esperando no sorprenderte. Y sentí cómo me daba un vuelco el corazón al reparar en tus lágrimas, y la forma desconsolada en la que te lamentabas. Siempre te había creído más fuerte que yo, porque jamás te había visto llorar.

Entonces comprendí que solamente te gustaba hacerte la fuerte. Por dentro eras incluso más sensible que yo. Tan sensible, que el vivir en el mismo sitio con una familia que no era la tuya, te afectó. Ojalá hubiera sabido por lo que estabas pasando, ojalá hubiera sido capaz de entender tu dolor…

Nada más sentirme llegar, te pusiste de pie e intentaste huir. Yo te cogí del brazo y te lo impedí. Tiré de ti y te estreché contra mi pecho, acariciándote suavemente el pelo. Lloraste todo cuanto quisiste, ya sin sentirte avergonzada. Me afligí tanto por ti; no sabía qué te molestaba ni cómo consolarte.

—¿Asami? —me preguntaste, todavía derramando lágrimas—. ¿Crees que soy mala?

—¿Qué? —repliqué, confundida.

—Dime, ¿tú crees que soy mala?

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

Tu semblante se ensombreció al tiempo en que te encogías de hombros.

—Debe haber alguna razón por la que mis padres no me quisieron. Tal vez, pensaron que era mala…

—Te equivocas —repuse inmediatamente, abrazándote con más ímpetu y sentimiento—. Te equivocas… —repetí—. Tus padres son los malvados por atreverse a dejarte sola. Tú no puedes ser mala, porque eres mi amiga y cuidas siempre de mí. Me traes flores y me haces reír. No eres mala, ¿me oyes? No lo eres… Olvídate de tus padres. Hay muchas personas que van a amarte, Kuv.

Te acurrucaste en mí, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza. Tus lágrimas estaban por provocar las mías. No soportaba verte así, me dolía.

—No. Nadie va a amarme… —hipaste.

Instintivamente tomé tu rostro entre mis manos y te miré directamente a los ojos. Me sostuviste la mirada, desconcertada, asustada incluso. Y yo te dije lo que necesitabas oír con toda la firmeza y sinceridad que pude reunir:

—Yo sí.

Hiciste de mis brazos tu refugio y lloraste otro tanto. Al principio tuve dificultades para verlo, pero después de eso, me quedó bastante claro: eras una niña muy triste. Me necesitabas de la misma forma que yo a ti. Ambas sufríamos y nos consolábamos la una a la otra. Hubiera tenido que estar contigo siempre. No debieron habernos separado jamás…

Poco a poco regresé al presente, a esa celda maloliente en la que me encerraron. Y se me hizo obvia tu presencia. No te había alzado a ver, pero ya sabía que eras tú. Reconocería la intensidad y el peso de tu mirada sobre mí en cualquier parte. Quería darte la cara, pero no podía. Te tenía miedo. Ahora mismo debes estar escudriñando el oscuro interior de mi celda a través de las rejas. Y quizá no distingues más que una figura acurrucada contra el muro del fondo, una persona demasiado cansada y aterida, como para que le importara la gravedad de su situación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaste, y la severidad de tus palabras me hizo estremecer.

Tu voz se escuchaba más profunda y grave de lo que la recordaba, con un matiz autoritario que en nada se asemejaba al timbre carismático y apacible con el que solías dirigirte a mí. Ciertamente, el sonido de tu voz no era lo único distinto en ti. Reuní el coraje para enfrentarme a tu mirada. Creí que rompería a llorar en ese mismo segundo; me causaba tanta conmoción volver a contemplar tu rostro después de cinco largos años. Ya no eras la Kuvira de dieciséis años que apartaron de mi lado. Tu expresión rígida, tus facciones endurecidas e inflexibles…

Uniformada de pies a cabeza con un traje que te confería superioridad militar, botas recias, un arma al cinto, y por supuesto, la insignia de la esvástica en tu brazo. Traías el cabello sujeto en un moño bajo, de manera que ni un solo mechón dañara la pulcritud de tu apariencia adusta. Eras la viva imagen del enemigo, pero seguías siendo tú, mi Kuvira. Las cejas espesas y bien delineadas, esas iris verde intenso en las que podía perderme por horas y aquellos labios que añoraba besar. Eras tú. Estabas frente a mí y apenas lo podía creer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repetiste, elevando el tono—. ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte frente a mí? Te pedí que me olvidaras —gritaste—. ¿No fue así?

—Yo… —las palabras temblaban en mi boca—. Yo necesitaba verte… No pude simplemente olvidarme de ti. No puedo, no… Tenía que volver a verte.

—¿Y para eso te infiltraste en un campo de exterminio y atacaste a mis hombres? —apretaste los dientes y gruñiste por lo bajo, desviando la mirada—. Maniática; pudieron haberte matado…

—¿Pudieron? ¿Qué no es eso lo que viniste a hacer tú? ¡Soy una fugitiva! ¡Y una enemiga del Reich!

Me sobresalté al percibir el sonido de unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia nosotras. A tus espaldas, aparecieron dos hombres uniformados. Las insignias en sus trajes me permitieron saber que eran de un rango inferior al tuyo, aunque más alto que el de los soldados comunes. Tú ni siquiera giraste tu rostro para verlos. Más bien, te tensaste. Y vi cómo tu mano se deslizaba lentamente hacia el cinto en el que descansaba tu arma. Una vez más, volví a temer por mi vida.

—Ésta es la mujer que irrumpió deliberadamente en un área no permitida para civiles y que atentó contra las vidas de nuestros hombres —dijo uno de los oficiales.

—Además, la hemos identificado como: Asami Sato —añadió el otro—. Es justamente la persona a la que hemos estado buscando. Es hija de traidores, una enemiga del Estado y debe ser castigada —alzó su brazo en un saludo militar—. ¡Por favor castíguela, Teniente!

Desenfundaste tu revólver con una rapidez extraordinaria, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le apuntaste justo a mi entrecejo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de manera involuntaria, empujándome con fuerza hacia el muro detrás de mí. A pesar del ardiente temor que me poseía, me fue imposible quitarte la vista de encima. Si iba a morir por tu causa, tendrías que matarme viendo tu reflejo en mis ojos. Sentí mi corazón latir con tal vigor, que juré que cada pulsación retumbaba ferozmente en cada uno de mis huesos.

Seguí el movimiento de tu dedo, apoyado en el gatillo, presto a tirar del mismo.

Y así lo hiciste.

Dos disparos tronaron en medio del silencio. Y dos cuerpos cayeron a tus pies. Yo permanecí estupefacta, muerta en vida, apenas consciente del funcionamiento de todos y cada uno de mis sentidos. Estaba confundida y por supuesto, no entendía nada. Tus oficiales yacían en el piso con los ojos en blanco y sus cráneos reventados. Había sangre y sesos manchando las paredes, y tú te mantenías en pie, contemplando imperturbable aquella escena macabra. Tú los mataste. ¿Por qué? En un instante giraste sobre tus talones, y así sin más, les volaste a ambos la tapa de los sesos.

Lo que acaba de suceder… ¿Fue real?

Entonces te volteaste hacia mí, aún con tu arma empuñada, y le apuntaste al cerrojo de la celda que ocupaba.

—Apártate —me ordenaste.

Te obedecí sin cuestionar e inmediatamente le disparaste a la puerta. Ésta se abrió con un rechinar de metal oxidado, entraste y me cogiste de la muñeca. Tiraste de mí con brusquedad para hacer que me levantara del suelo y me arrastraste fuera de la celda. La fuerza con la que me apretabas el brazo era tal, que mis músculos no tardaron en entumecerse. Quisiste sacarme al corredor, sin embargo, yo te lo impedí. Necesitaba respuestas, así que frené en seco y te encaré con gravedad.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo? —te exigí frustrada—. ¡Acabas de matar a dos de tus hombres!

Me lanzaste una mirada incrédula al tiempo en que señalabas los cadáveres con premura.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! —me reprochaste sarcástica—. ¿Quieres quedarte a tomar el té con ellos? —Nuevamente me cogiste del brazo y me arrastraste con violencia—. ¡Camina! ¡Debo sacarte rápido de aquí!

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso quieres morir, Asami?

Por primera vez en años escuchaba tus labios pronunciar mi nombre, y por algún motivo, eso hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. No hallé cómo discutirte más y permití que me guiaras a través de la oscuridad, cruzando pasillos y corredores a toda prisa. Cada vez que sentías a un guardia venir, me apartabas del camino y me cubrías con tu cuerpo, pegándonos a las paredes, esperando que no nos distinguieran en la penumbra. Estabas protegiéndome. Pero, ¿por qué?

Otro soldado más logró sorprendernos al doblar una esquina. Éste me vio e inmediatamente alzó su arma para darme un balazo. Tú te pusiste en medio sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y desviaste el disparo usando tu brazo para arremeter contra el rifle de aquel hombre. Él comprendió instantáneamente lo que eras: una desertora. Estupefacto, se sacó una cuchilla de la bota y se lanzó contra ti.

Te moviste tan rápido que apenas pude verlo. Evadiste la punta de la navaja y catapultándote hacia él, le diste un terrible golpe en la cara. Fue un gesto tan veloz y tan potente que le hundiste los huesos de la nariz en el cerebro. Cayó muerto en un charco de sangre que no tardó en rodearlo. Era cierto, eras la asesina más eficaz; el brazo ejecutor del Führer. Te habían convertido en una herramienta, un arma humana.

Di un respingo cuando te dirigiste a mí y me preguntaste si me encontraba bien. Tu preocupación me impidió atemorizarme ante ti. La sinceridad de tus ojos me conmovía. Era como si la única vida que te importara en el mundo fuera la mía. Como si al estar a mi lado volvieras a ser la misma Kuvira de antes…

Sin aviso, empezaste a correr, llevándome contigo. Me rodeabas la cintura con tu brazo, estrechando mi cuerpo contra el tuyo. Te miré, tu vista estaba fija al frente, pero me regresaste la mirada un segundo. Me pareció captar un atisbo de sonrisa en ti. Dejé de temerte; me sentía segura contigo. Entonces experimenté una sensación extraña. Era como si un dolor persistente hubiera cesado de súbito y me dejara con una increíble sensación de bienestar; una mezcla de alivio y esperanza a la vez.

Tumbaste una puerta de una patada y por fin salimos de aquel infernal edificio. Ahora nos encontrábamos en un terreno baldío. Había chatarra y enormes cajas de madera dispersas por doquier, además de varios camiones y un par de automóviles. Me llevaste a uno de los autos y me pediste —ya no como una orden sino más como una súplica— que subiera contigo. Asentí y ocupé el asiento del acompañante. Tú tomaste control del volante, arrancaste el motor con una llave que sacaste de tu bolsillo y aceleraste a todo lo que la máquina daba.

En cuestión de minutos, nos habíamos alejado del campo de concentración. Pensé en Mako y Bolin, en Bumi, en Kya, Tenzin y su familia. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Habrían logrado escapar ellos también? Nunca lo sabré. Cuando giré para verte, te habías soltado el cabello y te habías abierto el cuello de la camisa. De un momento a otro, te arrancaste la insignia de la esvástica en tu brazo y la arrojaste por la ventana. El viento se la llevó. Comprendí entonces que, nuevamente, lo habías abandonado todo por mí.

Condujiste durante horas a máxima velocidad hasta que finalmente consumiste todo el combustible del auto. Si nos venían persiguiendo, tardarían bastante en alcanzarnos. Pero de cualquier manera nos encontrarían, eso era un hecho. Te orillaste frente a un viejo silo abandonado a la vera del camino. Apagaste el auto y la luz de sus focos, y te quedaste en silencio un largo tiempo, contemplando tus manos, que sujetaban firmemente el volante.

—Kuvira —dije, atreviéndome a romper la quietud del ambiente—. Por favor, explícame qué sucede… ¿Q-qué fue todo eso? Pensé que tú le eras leal al Reich y al Führer, pensé que eras otra nazi…

—A la única persona a la que le guardo verdadera lealtad es a ti.

—¡Dijiste que yo estaba muerta para ti!

—Tenía que sacarte de mi vida.

—¿Por qué? —me enfurecí contigo—. ¡Eres cruel! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Qué clase de juego retorcido es éste! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

Me miraste por encima del hombro, y exhalando un suspiro, admitiste:

—Pensaba en protegerte… Ojalá me hubieras olvidado, ojalá hubieras aprendido a odiarme. Así ya no tendrías motivos para quedarte en este maldito país y te habrías marchado a un lugar seguro, un lugar donde pudieras continuar tus estudios, alcanzar tu potencial y ofrecerle algo bueno a este mundo tan podrido —apretaste los labios—. A eso me refería cuando te pedí que vivieras por mí. Ahora, ambas somos fugitivas, y no pasará mucho para que nos encuentren y nos maten…

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —intervine, todavía molesta—. ¿Pretendías quedarte en tu posición de poder? ¿Pretendías seguir acabando con vidas inocentes? ¡Te convertiste en un monstruo, Kuvira!

—¿Tú amarías a un monstruo?

—No.

—Y a pesar de eso, volviste a mí —meneaste la cabeza, decepcionada—. Ése es el problema contigo, eres impredecible. Sí, dejé que me manipularan, pero sólo porque me había resignado a perderte. Sin ti, me daba lo mismo estar viva o muerta. Soy una persona vacía, ¿sabes? Cobarde y miserable. Tan sólo me quedaban la rabia y el odio. Fue fácil para mí dejarme consumir por esos sentimientos, aplacaban el dolor… —pasaste una mano por tu cabello—. Ya no importa, ya ni siquiera me queda eso. Pero al menos… he podido volver a verte, Asami. Eres libre de irte si quieres, y si puedes, sálvate…

Dijiste eso esbozando una sonrisa, y seguiste sonriéndome sin dejar de verme a los ojos. Yo no podía soportarlo, porque era apenas una sombra de sonrisa, la más triste que había visto nunca. Una cálida lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. «Es que te amaba tanto…» Tu mirada se transformó en una de ternura, pero no dijiste nada. Te abrí mente y corazón, esperando que entendieras lo que yo sentía, lo que deseaba y lo que no podía hacer. Nos contemplamos en silencio por lo que parecieron ser horas.

Y así nada más, alargaste una mano y me limpiaste la lágrima con dulzura. Sentí el roce de la punta de tus dedos hasta en la médula. Recorrí con mis ojos tu silueta, oscura en contraste con la negrura de la noche a tus espaldas. Lo único que se vislumbraba eran tus ojos, un verde luminoso en la oscuridad, y de súbito deseé poder verte mejor. La luz de la luna arrancó un destello argénteo en tu cara, como queriendo complacerme. No comprendía por qué los rasgos de tu nariz y de tu boca o el cariño que me transmitían tus ojos, podían confortarme.

—Pienso quedarme contigo, Kuvira.

—No puedo asegurar que estés a salvo si haces eso —me advertiste.

—Eso ya no importa, ¿o sí? Quieren matarnos a las dos…

—¿Crees que alguna vez tuvimos oportunidad? —preguntaste—. ¿En verdad pudimos haber sido felices juntas, tú y yo?

Verte así, esperando pacientemente una respuesta que no podía darte, me había enternecido. Seguías sonriendo. Me estiré hacia tu asiento y recorrí el trazo de tu boca delicadamente con mi pulgar, como queriendo borrarte esa triste sonrisa… Sin pensarlo, empecé a acariciarte el rostro.

Lo que hubieras hecho o quién quiera que fueras en este momento —eso ya no me interesaba. Te quería como cuando aplastabas tu carita contra el vidrio de mi ventana. Te quería tendida conmigo en el jardín, rodeadas de flores. Te quería leyendo con suma fascinación un cuento infantil cada noche. Te quería haciendo desastres con las burbujas del baño. Te quería rogándome por una pieza más en el piano…

Te quería porque te amaba y te amaba porque te quería. Siempre estuviste presente en los mejores momentos de mi vida, ¿por qué éste habría de ser una excepción? ¿Por qué no sólo pretender que podemos regresar en el tiempo? A una época en la que éramos más jóvenes, más inocentes, más felices…

—Ich liebe dich —musité.

—Yo también te amo —exhalaste.

Recibiste mis besos con una tranquilidad comedida y sensual. Yo sentí que me asfixiaba suavemente en tus labios, que me iban drogando sin que pudiera o quisiese evitarlo. Podría morir así y no me molestaría. Sé que a ti tampoco. Nos envolvió una burbuja de silencio. El calor de tu cuerpo contra el mío amortiguaba muy bien el brillo de las luces que poco a poco se fueron acercando al automóvil en el que nos abrazábamos y reíamos derramando lágrimas.

Ya venían, era inminente, ya venían por nosotras…

Algunas nubes espesas y grises se arremolinaron en el cielo, tragándose por completo a la luna y su luz blanca. Cayó una lluviecilla ligera, pero que empapaba. Y un golpeteo constante en el techo nos avisó que ésta se había convertido en tempestad; un verdadero diluvio. Su fuerza torrencial ahuyentó de milagro el peligro que ya se avecinaba sobre nosotras. Quizás viviríamos uno o dos días más después de todo.

Olía a tierra mojada, el frío se volvió más intenso y la tibieza de tu abrazo mucho más cálida. Recordé cómo te apasionaba el sonido de la lluvia. Volviste a ser una niña cuando rompiste nuestro beso y me miraste maravillada.

—¿Cómo lo haces, Asami? Siempre hay lluvia cuando estoy contigo.

Regresé tus labios a mi boca, pero me estaba riendo tanto con tu absurda pregunta que me fue imposible reanudar aquel beso. Me conformé con apoyar mi frente en la tuya, cerrar los ojos y sumirnos en la música tempestuosa que caía a nuestro alrededor. Mencionaste algo sobre tu fantasía de dejarme hacerte el amor una vez bajo la lluvia. Te reproché fingiéndome ofendida. No se hace el amor sólo una vez, se hace las veces que sea necesario —te dije— Y no te lo haría yo. Haríamos el amor tú y yo. Las dos juntas. Si no, se pierde la magia, y tu fantasía ya no tendría ninguna gracia.

Ahora eras tú la que no podía parar de reír.

De si la tormenta se extendió durante toda la noche, de si para la mañana siguiente no habían logrado dar con nosotras y no nos habían exterminado aquí mismo. De si logramos fugarnos juntas a algún sitio mejor, alejado de la guerra, lejos de lo oscuro de nuestros pasados. De si vivimos felices para siempre, como dicen esos cuentos para niños… Eso no lo sabemos. O mejor dicho, preferimos no saberlo.

Nosotras dos, hemos decidido dejar esta historia tal como está, suspendida en nuestra hora más alegre. Pensamos que es mejor de esta manera. El verdadero final podría ser demasiado violento, deprimente y cruel. Mejor que no sea escrito nunca. Mejor que nuestra historia permanezca así, inconclusa…


End file.
